The Distance
by Guardian Saturn
Summary: Sonfic. Written to tear jerk, don't own the song but it's one of my faves.


The Distance  
  
For Trowa  
'The sky has lost its color  
  
The sun has turned to gray  
  
At least that's how it feels to me  
  
Whenever you're away'  
  
She turned the key in the ignition of the car, pulling out from the parking lot of the base. It was dark already and she pushed the accelerator with her foot, willing the little Mercury to go as fast as possible. Even though he had just left, it felt like he'd been gone a millennia; just as if it was time trying to fool her into believing he wouldn't come back.  
  
'I crawl up in the corner  
  
To watch the minutes pass  
  
Each one brings me closer to  
  
The time you're coming back'  
  
She opened the door to the apartment the shared and peeled off the Preventer uniform jacket that constricted her since that morning. The clock read 8:14, only a few hours since he climbed into his suit, assuring her with a kiss and a hug that everything would be alright and that he'd see her in a week. Just a week. Just a week all the way across the galaxy from her without any means of contact. Just a week.  
  
'I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until I next see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That with every breath I take  
  
I'm calling your name  
  
But I can't take the distance '  
  
By the time she made it to shower and bed she was sobbing quietly to herself, clutching the white oversized t-shirt of his to her chest. The only thing at the apartment of his that she had, clutched to her breast as she tried to calm herself down, the aching in her heart all but unbearable as she turned down the sheets. Her imagination peaked as she saw him beside her turning down his side, whispering sweet "I love you"s as they crawled into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Tears stained her face as she lay down, shaking with the yet unshead tears of loneliness and fright that she he may never come back.  
  
'I still believe my feelings  
  
But sometimes I feel too much  
  
I make believe you're close to me  
  
But it ain't close enough  
  
Not nearly close enough '  
  
She closed her eyes and hugged the ragged shirt closer to her, the scent of his cologne enveloping her. She saw him in her mind's eye, laying beside her as always when they didn't stay overnight. His elegant emerald eyes softly meeting hers as the wound their arms around each other, slipping into sleep. Her hands shook as they gripped the shirt tighter, tears falling faster as a sudden flash in her mind of him in battle, shouting as he was hit from behind.  
  
'I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take the miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until I next see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That with every breath I take  
  
I'm calling your name'  
  
She said his name softly, like a sacred prayer. Clothes flew about the room as she changed back into uniform and redid her hair. The lamplight caught her as she raced out the door, a slight glimmer coming from her hand as darkness of night wrapped around her body. Rain fell as she drove back to the base, tears still freefalling down her cheeks as the car came to a stop in the exact same place she had left not hours before.  
  
'I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain  
  
To be by your side  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I can't take the distance'  
  
The hanger was open already, as if awaiting her arrival. The Suit stood tall in the dim light as the elevator carried her to the opening. She pulled on gloves and climbed in, turning on all the necessary operating systems to get her where she needed to be. The miles flew behind her as she guided the hefty suit toward the battle, people raising an eyebrow that another pilot, a girl no less, was fleeting to the scene of the latest fight. The closer she came, the faster the tears fell, but she had to be there. It didn't matter if she died that night or not.  
  
'I will go the distance  
  
I will go the mile  
  
That's how much you mean to me  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
I can't take these miles  
  
I can't take the time  
  
Until I next see you smile  
  
I can't take the distance  
  
And I'm not ashamed  
  
That with every breath  
  
I take I'm calling your name  
  
I can't take the distance'  
  
His eyes widened when the link to the new pilot came up. Her tear stained face made him gasp with surprise and pain deep within the chambers of his heart. Did this woman care so much that she would brave this to be alongside him? Did those few hours kill her so much that nothing else seemed to matter? Yes.  
  
An ear splitting scream poured into the headsets of the 5 pilots, jarring him from his surprise. A heavy blow was landed on her as she arrived, causing the screen to cut out, then back in. Her face was bloodied from hitting the console and she seemed to cry tears of blood as the last OZ soldier fell to DeathScythe's hand. She put a hand to the screen, the light of the cockpit hitting her left hand, a single golden ring that matched his own coming into perfect view.  
  
Her voice came out as a whisper, making his eyes well up for the first time with tears. He gripped the console tightly, tears running down his face. They'd get back home soon and be together. He knew they would.  
  
"I love you, Trowa. The distance is never, ever, too great." 


End file.
